This study is concerned primarily with the fluxes of inorganic cations, especially Ca ions, K ion, and Na ion in relation to the contractual functions of heart muscle. It will involve two methods, namely arterial venous difference studies and ion immobilization techniques for the localization of the above cations in cell particulates separated by density gradient methods.